


Coffee Shops and Books

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio is an exhausted author who just needs more coffee.





	Coffee Shops and Books

Antonio sighs softly, running a hand through his hair. He grips it tightly then stands up, letting go. He’s exhausted. Even after drinking four cups of coffee he barely feels alive. Perhaps his coffee just isn’t strong enough? Antonio grabs his car keys and puts on his slippers. His robe is barely hanging onto his shoulders, but he just can’t be bothered to put on proper clothing. Pajamas are just going to have to do, he decides. He grabs the manuscript of his book, the book that is nearly done being edited, and drives down to the nearby coffee shop. 

“Hi I want your strongest coffee with as many caffeine shots as you can put into it without stopping my heart. Price doesn’t matter to me,” Antonio says. He pays the barista who is staring at him with a shocked look on his face. 

“Can I have your name, please?” Lovino asks, holding the pen up. 

“Antonio,” he responds, brain on overdrive. “Uh, would you mind saying my name really loudly when its ready? I might not hear you otherwise, I have to edit this book.” Antonio walks away, as if in a daze. He plops down in a private corner of the cafe and starts to edit again, hand trembling slightly. 

He doesn’t hear Lovino any of the times that he says his name. He looks up when the chair across from him is slid out, and looks confused. Lovino laughs at the look on his face. “Shut up and drink your coffee. You were a difficult customer, you owe me reading your story,” he says and grabs the manuscript. Antonio lets him, taking the coffee and sipping it. He rests his head on the table for just a moment and the next thing he knows, he’s completely passed out. 

When Antonio wakes up again, he’s laying on a couch. He doesn’t remember going home, and he doesn’t recognize the room around him. He sits up slowly and looks over, seeing Lovino in a chair. “Oh, you woke up finally. I brought you here because you passed out. You’re damn light for such a big looking guy, you know that?” Lovino stretches his arms over his head. “This is good. Really good.” 

“Thanks…” Antonio watches him wave around the manuscript. “It’s not my first book, but this is the first time I’ve gone to sleep in a cafe, and it’s even weirder for me to wake up in an employees house. Thanks for a wild day.” Antonio rubs his eyes and sighs heavily. “I’m so damn tired all the time. I need to finish editing this.” He picks up the manuscript and sighs heavily. 

“Can you take me back to the cafe? I really need to get my car and go home,” Antonio stands up and yawns, stretching his hands over his head. He scribbles his number down. “But here you go. I’ll let you know when the book comes out, or if I need coffee again.” He winks slightly, causing Lovino’s cheeks to redden. He chuckles. “Thank you for picking me up today.” 

Lovino nods. “No problem. Maybe I can text you for something other than coffee or books?” 

“Of course. I’m welcome to anything you want to text me for.” 

“Good.” Lovino smiles slightly and grabs his car keys. “Now lets get you home, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: First Meetings


End file.
